Walker of The Night
by chelsielang123
Summary: its not twilight, but its a story. my first story. i made it school. well read to find out it good or not but tell me what you think. good or bad?


Chelsie Lang

Ms. Hausauer

Language Arts P. 1

April 1, 2010

**Walker of the Night**

I was once alive like you, until I moved into my grandfather's machine in Spokane, WA. I found secrets my grandfather was hiding from everyone he knew, and I wish I hadn't. Now before I tell you my story I must warn you that not everything is meant to be known. My name is Jack Willow and this is my story.

I was walking down a hall on the east wing. Looking for some answers he never told me. After he died I took it as a chance to reveal the things I have seen the past 5 years I have known him. In the east hall there was nothing but pictures I have seen a hundred times before. I was about to turn around when I noticed a double door at the end. I ran quickly and I stared at the symbols to ward off evil or something. When I finally reach the doors, I noticed a key hole. round and very large in size, not like any other key hole I ever seen. I started to reach for the door hoping it wouldn't be locked, but all hopes died when it turns out that it is.

Disappointed, I turned around and started walking. Then I started to remember something my grandfather told me. He had once said that any key could open all the doors if used correctly. So I ran to his office and searched for all the keys he owned, but I could only found one. After awhile, I heard footsteps coming, so I quickly grabbed the key and ran down the hall to the door. As I approached the door I seen someone opening the door. I started to run faster, hoping I would ketch the person, but I was too late. By the time I got there the person was already inside and the door locked, again. Then I remembered the key in my hand and slid it into the lock. I tired turning but it didn't budge. Promising myself I will return, I turned around and went to my room for the night.

The next morning, I woke up to a note pinned to my pillow. It read:

Stay Away

Lang

I recognized this hand writing. I ran to my grandfather's office and found what I needed. I quickly picked up the key and went to the cabinet. when I finally found the journal, I flipped threw the pages. I was right; it was my grandfathers hand writing. forgetting about the hey in my hand, I ran down the hall and to the door. This time I didn't waste time. I stepped back, raised my foot and kicked until the door open. Once I was inside, I started to look around. It was big, and I mean big. There were no windows, no bed, nothing but books on shelves thought the whole room. I went to one of the shelves and look through them. I noticed they all were about mythical creatures. Then I noticed something else, they were journals. All writen by my grandfather, but the strange thing was that they all have different years starting in the 1200s. all the books in order, all the way up to this day.

I figured it out. My grandfather was immortal but just not immortal, he was a vampire. after what seemed like hours, I heard a loud bang from behind me. I whirled around and came face to face with the monster himself

"You are supposed to be dead" I said, but little did i know it that they would be my last.

Before I could so anything, he attatcked me. Pain wash over me as his teeth sank into my skin. I tired to push him off, but he was to strong. His teeth clung to me, but I still found the strength to push us both into the nearest book case. I managed to get up and run outside, knowing he wont be able to fallow. when i finally got outside, The sun burned my skin, and I fell toward the ground. The blackness came fast and I was out.

When I woke up again, it was night. I felt this burning in the back of my throat. I then smelled something in the air. It smelled sweat, like chocolate only sweater. Before I could think I was running toward the smell. The cool night felt great on my skin, the night felt as I belonged here. When I stopped, I was in front a woman. She seemed started by me. The thing is I didn't know what I was going, I grab her and watch her face turn to a horrified expiration. Before I could stop, I sank my teeth on the side of her neck like it was an instinct, just natural. Finally when I stopped and threw her aside I looked down and seen what I had done. Satisfaction washed over me.

Then I new what I was. I have turn to the thing I feared most. A vampire. I will find the man that changed me. I have always looked up at him, until now, but now It is my sworn duty to hunt him down and kill him. I will steal his life like he stole mine. I will never rest, never back down until I find him. Until then, I will stay in the dark unknown to the changing world around me. You will now me as the walker of the night.


End file.
